Wake Me Up When September End
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: How Sasuke felt about losing his father. /Indonesian ver./


**Wake Me Up When September Ends.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends ****© Green Days,**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Canon, Typo?, songfict (maybe)****-etc**

**A/N: don't criticsm the char, or plot just me.. blame on me , cause it's my fault ;)**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

"Ibu, kapan ayah akan bangun?" tanya seorang anak lelaki kepada Ibunya yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan seorang lelaki dewasa yang baru saja dipanggil 'Ayah' oleh seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun diseberang nya. Wanita itu melihat anak nya sebentar dan berkata, "sebentar lagi ayahmu pasti bangun, tenang saja," ia mencoba meyakinkan anaknya, mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu rumah sakitpun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita dewasa setelahnya. "Sasuke, sekarang waktunya pulang. Lihat, Bibi Belasudah menjemputmu," ujar Ibunya dengan senyum yang lemah. Sementara wanita yang dipanggil 'bibi' itu hanya tersenyum, "kau sendiri tidak pulang?" tanya nya dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Mikoto,sebenarnya ia sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan Mikoto yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebentar pada ibunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. "Ayah, maafkan aku karna tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku harap ayah bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan kita bisa bermain sepanjang musim panas seperti yang kita sering lakukan dulu,"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Mikoto hampir saja menitikkan air matanya lagi. Sasuke lalu memeluk ibunya dan segera pergi bersama bibinya. Dan meninggalkan Mikoto sendiri yang menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, ia memperhatikan sebuah figura yang berdiri dimeja belajarnya. Difigura itu terdapat fotonya dan seorang laki-laki dewasa, mereka berdua tertawa dan kelihatannya sangat senang pada saat itu. Dan sekarang, laki-laki dewasa itu sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur dengan berbagai macam peralatan dokter yang mengelilinginya.

Ia mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan ia dan ayahnya lakukan dimusim panas kali ini, kalau saja penyakit kanker itu tidak makin parah dan membuat ayahnya seperti sekarang. Mungkin mereka akan pergi berkemah dengan anak-anak lain atau bermain baseball dihalaman belakang atau mungkin juga mereka akan mengadakan pesta barbeque seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dimusim panas yang lalu. Sasuke memperhatikan figura itu lagi, mungkin lebih memperhatikan ayahnya yang pada saat itu memperlihatkan senyuman nya yang lebar. Dan sekarang senyuman itu terganti oleh wajah tenang dirumah sakit yang hampir dua bulan menjadi pemandangannya.

"Andai saja kanker itu tidak pernah ada," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum miris. Iapun berbaring ditempat tidurnya, dan masih tetap berpikir 'andai saja kanker itu tidak pernah ada,'. ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur, tapi kenangan bersama ayahnya tetap berada dibayangannya dan membuatnya susah untuk terlelap. Ia ingat ketika '4th July' dan mereka selalu ke karnaval. Saat Sasuke berumur dibawah delapan tahun ayahnya selalu menggendongnya diatas pundaknya agar Sasuke bisa melihat apapun yang ada di karnaval tersebut. Mereka bermain semua wahana yang terdapat dikarnaval itu dan itulah yang paling ia sukai pada saat musim panas bersama ayahnya. Dan setelah itu, iapun terlelap.

Sasuke terbangun dengan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. "Masuk," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang masih mengantuk.

"Sasuke," bibinya berkata dengan suara yang parau seperti sehabis menangis. "Ada apa, bibi?" tanya nya bingung. "Ayahmu...sudah pergi tadi dini hari," jelas bibinya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Sasuke menatap bibinya tidak percaya, seperti sehabis ini bibinya akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa ini semua hanya candaan ayahnya seperti biasanya. Tapi, tetap saja, tidak mungkin, bibinya tidak mungkin berbohong karna itu sudah terlihat jelas pada reaksi bibinya.

Bibi Rin membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti sangat shock dengan semua ini. Sasuke masih terdiam dalam pelukan bibinya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak tahu harus menangis atau histeris atau keduanya. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya ini semua nyata dan ia berharap ini semua adalah mimpi belaka dan ia besok akan bangun lagi dengan melihat senyum ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, ibu mu akan segera datang," ujar Rin setelah melepas pelukannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak bibinya memberi tahu kabar buruk tersebut. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengikuti upacara pemakaman ayahnya, disebelahnya ibunya sedang menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya diam, memperhatikan semua yang ada disitu, terutama orang yang disayanginya yang sekarang sudah tiada. Dan sebentar lagi ayahnya akan dimakamkan, ia tidak mau melihat semua ini. Sasuke berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan besok ia akan bangun dan ayahnya akan mengantarkan nya kesekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak, ini bukan mimpi.

Sasuke merasa ia akan menangis saat itu, dan ia tidak bisa melihat semuanya lebih lama lagi. Jadi, iapun berlari pulang kerumahnya dan mengunci dirinya dikamar.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ibu nya pulang dan dengan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke. Mikoto pun mengetuk pintu kamar yang terkunci itu. "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja, _sweetheart_?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

Sasuke mengusap matanya dan berkata, "Bangunkan aku ketika bulan September berakhir,"

**Finnish.**

**A/N: Okay, just finished another 'gaje' angst-family fic. and this is a songfict -again?- ughh... but, honestly, this is what i gave to teacher for an assigment. and if you didn't know, this is from the real story about Green days' vocalist.. um..maybe that's all i can write/say and please leave a review for me pleasee.. tell me what you think, whatever you'll say, i'll accept that :) **

**Thank You, **

**Lily**


End file.
